majisukafandomcom-20200213-history
Kiken
|image = Kiken_01.jpg |gender = male |series = |school = Majisuka Jyogakuen |affinity = Majisuka Jyogakuen |1st = In this world, there is nothing but seriousness! |last = All Majisuka students' gathering, the tearful graduation ceremony |episode = 7 (Season 1) |actor = Tezuka Toru }} was the health officer/school nurse of Majisuka Jyogakuen. He liked to see strong girls get injured, a fetish that annoyed Onizuka Daruma. He often stays in the school clinic, setting up hidden cameras for his fetish. He is portrayed by . Majisuka Gakuen In this world, there is nothing but seriousness! Kiken first appeared when Maeda Atsuko hesitantly brought Daruma to the school infirmary where he was waiting for the transfer student (which was apparently Atsuko) to get injured. Upon hearing that Atsuko was not injured in any way that day, he just shoved Daruma off and told her to just put some ice on the swelling wounds. He then rushed back inside his office to shut down his hidden video recorder. Kabuki Sisters The next day, Daruma was in his office again, being treated by Kiken from wounds sustained from her fight with Ookabuki. Kiken asked again about Atsuko but realizes that she wasn't getting herself into trouble, which depressed him, but seeing Daruma's passion in protecting Atsuko excited him a little. He than asked her to bring her boss later so he can give them both a flu shot, which annoyed Daruma. My seriousness is there only for you Kiken once caught Gakuran looking at a picture of Atsuko and Daruma that she snapped earlier for her phone wallpaper. Kiken, who anticipated that Gakuran was looking for a fight with Atsuko, decided to help. When Daruma came to the infirmary looking for Atsuko, Kiken played his part by delaying the girl further. Daruma realized what they were after, and she beat-up Kiken and left him smashed on a table cabinet. Choukoku and Nezumi Kiken doesn't know that due to Atsuko working part-time in Akatsuki Hospital, she can take care of her own injuries, which is why he didn't have the opportunity to "treat" her when the Sanshou Sisters attacked her. Nevertheless, he would seek other methods to try to indulge his fetish. One time, he mistakenly transacted with a service granted by Yabakune Joshishogo Koko's Chiharu, which involves girls giving "specified services" to their clients. However, this was all a ruse as it was only Chiharu's extortion ploy. Kiken, who was deceived, waited in the cold for hours. Felt betrayed, Kiken searched for the girl and scolded her, which eventually led to him finding Daruma's missing scooter. The Most Evil Shitennou Gekikara, Laughing! After Gekikara came back to Majijo, Kiken's treated the members of Team Hormone, with Wota being taken to the nearest hospital due to the level of injury she sustained. While treating Mukuchi, Daruma arrived and asked what happened. The Last Shitennou Torigoya, The Most Foul Ever! Atsuko was attacked by an awakened Torigoya and was sent to the infirmary, much to Kiken's enjoyment, who filmed every bit of his treatment procedure as he can until Atsuko woke and rose up by herself. Before he could try explaining himself, a concerned Daruma brushed him away to check on Atsuko. As Kiken and Daruma argued, they noticed Atsuko acting strangely, walking towards the infirmary door. When Atsuko passed by the infirmary's mirror, she began an uncontrollable rampage, which was an after-effect from Torigoya's attack. As the two tried to stop her, Kiken got injured when the stool Atsuko was holding fell towards his leg and foot. All Majisuka students' gathering, the tearful graduation ceremony Kiken's last appearance was in Yuko's graduation ceremony, filming the event as he spotted Minegishi Minami brake down in tears while reading her speech for the graduates, which ironically weren't there yet at the time she was reading it. Kiken, seeing a seemingly innocent-looking girl breaking-down, saw it as an opportunity, and ran towards her to console her as he escorts her off from the graduation stage back to her chair. Category:Characters Category:Majijo Staff Category:Season 1